


Friends against their will

by Mommie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship only, M/M, get over things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommie/pseuds/Mommie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never got along well but for their careers they should get it together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends against their will

**Author's Note:**

> My second translation of a work of mine. It's just something short but I like ist anyways.
> 
> If you notice any mistakes please let me know!

“Either you two get your shit together and behave like men or I will send you back home!”

Hrubesch's words were clear. They didn't fail to have the desired effect..

Again Marc and Bernd had a huge dispute. This time it wasn't only verbal. This time it was physical. And the result? Marc got a black eye. Bernd for himself was sitting in the infirmary and had to get treated by the team doctor. But nothing was broken. Lucky Bernd.

The trigger of the fight? Actually both didn't know. There was always this tension between them. And today everything boiled up. They were with the others of the u21 national team and having dinner. The boys talked about what they had reached the past season with their teams. Everyone was jealous but also excited about Marc's success with Barcelona. That they not only won the Champions League but also got the triple. Everyone was happy that he was so successful even when he is just so young. Everyone but Bernd. It made Bernd sick how much Marc boasted with the success of his team. How arrogant he was talking about it as if the credit was all his. Actually he had just luck that he was playing with players like Messi, Neymar and Suarez who were scoring so many goals that he could let some balls into the net. And to be honest he was just playing in international matches or in the cup matches. So it wasn't all on his.  
But of course instead of keeping this to himself Bernd needed to say this out loud. It was that it happened that after their heated debate Marc was jumping up and punched him into the face. The others couldn't react as fast as their fists hit each other to drag them apart. The result of this fight was that they got trouble with their coach and had to deal with that they were about to be sack. 

Bernd was mad as hell at him. He always had to swallow that he was just the number two behind this fucking ter Stegen. And now he got a bloody nose because of him and the trouble with the coach. How much he hated him. Now even more than before. He doesn't wanted to be thrown out of the team because of this fucking Barça keeper. He worked so hard to be here to lose everything now. So all he could do his stand his man and talk to his rival. Even though everything inside him screamed no. He had to do this especially for the upcoming European Championship.

With a sigh Bernd stood up from the lounger he was laying on after the treatment. His feet took him all by their own out in the hall, along the corridors, right in front of Marc's room. Actually he didn't wanted to get things clear this fast but it seemed that his feet weren't on the same page. But what should he say right now? 'Hey Marc, I thought we should talk with each other about what happened. It's the best for the both of us. And maybe we could become friends.” Wait, did he really thought that? He and ter Stegen friends? Okay great joke. It would never happen. But they need to talk so Bernd knocked on the door of the other and waited. But there was nothing he could here coming from the other side. Maybe the other keeper was asleep or was busy. So the Leverkusener shrugged and walked away. So the talk wouldn't be now. Maybe it's for the better. 

Marc for himself was sitting outside in a chair at the pool. In his hand was a glass of water and his eyes were staring at the quiet water of the pool. He was hidden under a big blanket. The words of his coach were still in his mind. He wasn't allowed to be thrown out of the team. He was the number one in goal and his career depended on it. But apologize to Leno? Never. He wasn't the one who started all this. He might have been the one who started the fist fight but that doesn't matter. At least to him. At least not completely. Normally he wasn't the type of guy who rise to provocation but this time was different. Maybe it was time that everything that was inside him the past years with Bernd had to break out. But he was professional enough to ignore something like that usually...but maybe not this time. And this was very frustrating for him because he was very strict when it comes to himself. He made up his mind. Tomorrow he would apologize to Bernd for hitting him. And he hoped that the other was also so wise.

The night came more and more over the young keeper. The darkness spread over the hotel grounds while Marc was still sitting in the chair, snuggled down in his blanket and his eyes still directed on the pool. His thought weren't here and now but with Bernd. Damn, he never thought so much about the Leverkusener. And he caught himself that he was wondering what would have happened if the Catalan and the other would have met under different conditions. Would have they been friends by now? Actually they would have been because they had much in common. But there was this eternal fight who was the actual number one. 

Deep in his thoughts Marc didn't realized that someone was sitting down in the chair next to him. Not before he heard a slapping noise they sat there in silence. Marc nearly jumped a little and turned his head. There was sitting Bernd cursing 'Fucking mosquitoes' and looking at him with big eyes. 

“Very annoying creatures this year” mumbled the other. Bernd just nodded in agreement. His eyes wandered to the pool. Silence fell over them. Carefully Marc looked Bernd over. In the darkness he could see any bad injuries from the fight. But with all the blood he lost Marc thought he at least broke his nose. He swallowed hard. He should definitely apologize but he didn't know how. And the silence between them wasn't making it easier.

 

It wasn't either for Bernd. He had been about going to bed and sleep but he didn't found rest. That was when he had decided to go outside and get some air. He couldn't knew that Marc was also out here otherwise he would have gone here earlier. And now he couldn't find the right words to apologize for what he did. Damn it, he wasn't this way normally. He glanced over to Marc and saw that he was also struggling and nervous. Bernd took a deep breath and made the first step and said out loud what he was thinking.

“About before...I didn't want to hit you so hard...and..uhm...I didn't want to talk shit about you. I'm actually not this way. And I don't hit people....I'm....I'm sorry” was what he said in a calm way. The first thing he got from his rival was a confused glance. But the the other lifted his voice with clearing his throat a little. And the words weren't what Bernd had expected.

“I have to apologize. I shouldn't have turned on you. It wasn't very professional and dumb. Uhm...” The glance went over to Bernd. “I'm very sorry, Bernd!” The other jumped a little bit at the sound of his name. Never had they called the other by their first name. This was like a premier.

“Ehm...” he started, looking for words. Then there the other started smiling. Oh how much Bernd hated this smile. It made him go crazy. “Ehm..it's okay...I think we both...overreacted. With words and our fists.”

“Yes that's true. Can we agree that this was a very heated discussion?”

“Heated discussion is a very nice and diplomatic way to say it. But yes we can agree on that!” He reached out his hand for the others. “Peace for the team?”

Marc hesitated but then he shook his hand and smiled. “Peace for the team! I hope your nose is okay”

“That's okay. With all the blood it looked worse than it actually was. How is your eye?”

“I always wanted to try some permanent make up!” he said laughing.

That's how the ice between them broke and somehow they became friends against their will.


End file.
